


Broken Wings

by patton_pending



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Wings, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Wings, Y’all gonna have to wait for prinxiety shit to kick off rip fam, but also at some point goes post accepting anxiety, everyone has wings, ill get to it... eventually, timelines n shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: black bird singing in the dead of nighttake these broken wings and learn to fly~The sides all have wings that represent their innermost function. The side who has the most difficultly spreading his wings happens to be the same side so reluctant to open up about his name...(technically takes place before accepting anxiety but then continues on after that, you'll see what I mean)(also posted on Wattpad under the user lies_and_dolls)





	1. Fly Away Home

It was fairly obvious to everyone that Anxiety had his issues. What his issues were, no one knew for sure, but they were there and they were relentless. 

Every time he made his appearance in Thomas's living room, he could feel the atmosphere tensen. The only one who didn't make him feel this way was Morality, for which he was grateful. Not that he felt he deserved the moral side's kindness, but it was nice to hear him be so friendly towards the emo of the group. 

No matter how much Anxiety tried to convince himself that what he did was for Thomas's own good, he couldn't stop that nagging voice in the back of his mind. The voice that said he was only making everything worse. He did his best to ignore it, but there were some days that he knew he couldn't. 

When Logic first revealed his true name to be Logan, it got Anxiety overthinking, as per the norm. Would he have to reveal his real name? Would the others make fun of him if they heard it? He knew Princey would, that was for sure. Logan and Morality on the other hand, he could not predict. At the very least he expected Morality to think up some sort of pun based around it. 

Soon enough, everyone had revealed their names, Princey's being Roman and Morality's being Patton. Anxiety knew, being the last unnamed side, that everyone would want to hear his name. What he did not know was just how particularly curious Roman would be. 

"Why hello there, Dead, Goth, & Beyond!" Roman greeted when he spotted Anxiety in the main area of the "mindscape", a name Roman himself came up with. 

Anxiety jumped slightly having been caught off guard, nearly spilling his coffee. "Nice nickname; you read that one off a cereal box?"

Roman clearly wanted to give a clever retort, always seeming to have one handy, but let it slide. "Well... if you want, I could always instead refer to you as... whatever your true name happens to be."

Anxiety shot him a death glare. "No thanks, but I appreciate the offer," he replied, his voice dripping with pure sarcasm. 

Roman sighed heavily. "Come on, Anxiety! I'm sure your name is as... as beautiful as... uh... uh, me." He was trying so hard to be suave and charming, but seemed too flustered by something to do so. 

"Why are you so interested in my name, anyway? You've been pestering me about it ever since Logan's name was revealed. What gives?"

He sighed again. "Look, I can't help it if I happen to be curious about the most secretive and... well, darkest out of all of us. I can't help but wonder what kind of name you would have, being the lord of... emos." 

Anxiety scoffed. "Well, you're just gonna have to keep wondering, aren't you? As if I'd tell any of you my name and actually trust you with that information. No thanks, I'm not in the mood to be ridiculed."

The prince actually looked insulted. "I would never mock you for something like that, what do you take me for?" 

"Trust me, you don't want me to answer that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go to my room where I won't be interrogated." Without another word, he sunk out, going to his room to finally get some peace. 

He took a deep breath, sitting on his bed and sipping his coffee. He knew the prince was lying; of course he would make fun of Anxiety's name. It was a stupid name to begin with and he knew Roman despised him, teasing him enough as it was. 

When he finished his coffee, he set his mug on the table by the bed, taking another deep breath. He leaned forward, still sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands. All the thoughts swarming in his mind like pests were beginning to drive him insane. He just needed to breathe. 

He got to his feet, entering his small bathroom and standing in front of the mirror. He stared his reflection down as though trying to intimidate it into fleeing. He barely even recognised the face that stared back anymore. Of course, who else but Anxiety to give himself an existential crisis?

He slipped his black jacket off his body and stretched his long, feathery wings out as far as they would go. He hated the sight of them but hiding them for so long was making them sore. 

All the sides had wings of their own. They mainly showed them off when they weren't in Thomas's living room; it would be too complicated to explain in one of his videos and Anxiety wasn't even sure Thomas himself knew. It would probably be better this way; Anxiety wouldn't have to worry about Thomas's viewers begging to both hear his name and see his wings. 

_Why am I stuck with such stupid looking wings, anyway?_ Anxiety thought to himself as he glared at them scornfully. _At least the others' wings look kinda cool. I'm so jealous of Logan's; they're way more my aesthetic._

Anxiety sighed softly as he flapped his wings a couple times, stretching them out to their fullest, before folding them and concealing them within his jacket. At least they were easy to hide. 

~

For the next several hours, Anxiety busied himself by drawing in one of his many sketchbooks. Thomas may not have been an artist by any means but Anxiety found that drawing calmed him, and today he wanted his host to be able to relax without the stresses of, well, anxiety. He still kept an eye on things to make sure Thomas was safe, he just didn't feel like going as overboard as he tends to do. 

He was in the middle of drawing his dragon character when Patton decided to drop by unannounced, his wings practically fluttering. They were a sandy grey colour, fading into a medium shade of brown at the tips of the feathers as thought the edges were burnt. They were long and beautiful, much more beautiful than Anxiety's own wings. 

He slammed his notebook shut upon Patton's sudden appearance, feeling his heart skip a beat. What is Patton even doing here? Surely he had more important things to do than visit the most useless of all the sides. 

"What do you want?" Anxiety blurted out more harshly than he had meant to. 

"Hey, kiddo! Just noticed you weren't at dinner and wanted to make sure you got something to eat." Patton was holding a plate of spaghetti in his hands, glancing around Anxiety's room. "Boy, I've never actually been in here before, have I? Love the decorations you've got in here!" He suddenly flinched upon seeing the curtains, chuckling nervously. "Oh boy, look at all those s-spiders!"

Anxiety got off his bed and took the plate graciously yet cautiously. "Uh... thanks, Patton. I didn't even realise how late it got."

"No worries, kiddo! You just gotta make sure you eat all three meals a day! Especially breakfast; everyone knows it's the most important!"

Anxiety flashed the quickest grin. "I usually sleep in so I hardly ever eat breakfast."

"Well that's not a healthy habit at all! Tell you what; if you want me to, I can help you wake up in the morning so you can get yourself at least a bit of food to start your day! How bout it?"

In all honesty, Anxiety hated the idea of both waking up in the morning and having Patton in his room that early. "When you say 'the morning', how early are we talkin'?"

"Well, I usually get up at around 8 A.M. but if you want I can get you up a bit later than that! Maybe 8:30 or 9?"

All those options sounded terrible but for some reason he found it difficult to say no to the father figure. He sighed as he acquiesced. "Fine. I guess."

Patton beamed at him. "Super! You'd be surprised what a good old fashioned breakfast can do for your mood!" His eyes darted over to Anxiety's bed. "Whatcha workin' on, kiddo? Do you draw? Or are you a writer? I bet you could write some amazing stories!"

Anxiety found himself blushing suddenly. "It's... it's nothing. Just... stupid little... uh, journal entries. I-I use that as... a journal." He hated lying to Patton but he was too embarrassed to come clean. Besides, it's not like he would ever feel so inclined as to show Patton his drawings. 

"Oh! Well, it's always good to work through your thoughts, and a journal can help you do that! Anyways, I'll letcha eat and get back to your journaling! See ya soon, kiddo!" With that, Patton sank out and left Anxiety in peace. 

He sat back down on his bed and took a bite of his food. It was amazing and he wondered if Patton made it himself. As he ate, he couldn't help but sort through his thoughts. What was it about Patton that made it impossible for him to say "no" to whatever he was going on about? He just had a natural charm to him, Anxiety supposed. 

He soon finished eating and decided to get back to his art. He couldn't stop drawing his little dragon character, it was all he could think about. Though, for the life of him, he still hadn't thought of a good name for them. He always put it off, hoping the right name would just come to him. 

He added some finishing touches to his last sketch when he noticed it was two in the morning. He sighed as he slid his sketchbook into a box which contained dozens of others all full of their own drawings. He hid the box under his bed and finally decided to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first sanders sides fanfiction and id love to hear what y’all think of this first chapter!! I’m also gonna work on a LAMP fic with a soulmate AU uwu
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed this first chapter!! 🖤


	2. Fly Away Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that there will be some pretty heavy self deprecating thoughts in this one that may be triggering to read. Stay safe kiddos 🖤

_Drowning. Flying. Hurting. Bleeding. Can't see. Where am I? Drowning. Falling. Dying. Regretting._

"Rise and shine, kiddo!" Patton shouted cheerily as he carefully opened the curtains in Anxiety's room. 

Anxiety gasped for air, still laying on his back as he recovered from the nightmare. He put one hand over his heart to ensure it was still beating, taking deep breaths to keep from panicking. Nightmares were a regular occurrence for him, though being the embodiment of anxiety it really wasn't a surprise. 

"You alright, Anxiety?" Patton asked gently. "Was I a bit too, uh, bubbly?" 

Anxiety slowly sat up. "No, wasn't you. I just... I'm fine." He glanced over at Patton, who held something in his hands. "Is that a... selfie stick?"

Patton glanced down at the object, seeming like he suddenly remembered having it. "Oh, yeah! Had to make sure none of those spiders got me when I, ya know, opened the curtains, so I... kinda borrowed this from Roman." He chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. 

"You do know those spiders are decorations, ri-"

"Oh, come on, Anxiety! Let's get to the kitchen and I'll make you the best pancakes this side of the... anywhere!"

Anxiety couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, sure. Just give me a minute to freshen up a bit."

"Of course, kiddo! Take all the time you need and I'll get started on that big breakfast!" With that, Patton sunk out, and Anxiety trudged into his bathroom to have another staring contest with his mirror. 

He took off his jacket to let his wings stretch as he applied his eyeshadow. He was never satisfied with how his makeup turned out but god knows he's not nearly as handy with makeup as Roman is. 

He finished with his look and set his eyeshadow pencil on the sink, sighing at his reflection. Maybe one day he would be satisfied with his appearance. He hoped.

"Are you awake yet, Tinker Smell?" Roman's voice rang throughout Anxiety's room, making his heart do a triple lindy as he scrambled to get his jacket back on. 

"Really? Tinker Smell? That's the best you can do?" he sassed with his usual calibre as Roman approached, his light brown coloured wings spread out at full length as he loved showing them off. 

The prince scoffed. "Listen, it's early, I _just_ woke up... Sin-derella!"

Anxiety raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Whatever, what do you want, Ra-dunce-el?" he fired back, feeling rather proud of himself for that one, especially upon seeing the look on Roman's face when he said it. 

"Uh, okay, first of all... wasn't expecting a Disney themed nickname from you. Second, I was looking for my selfie stick which seems to have... wandered off. Logan doesn't have it, Patton wasn't in his room, so I thought I would ask you, Mr... Edgelord."

Anxiety couldn't help but grin. "Really running out of nicknames, aren't you, Cheshire Catastrophe?" If Anxiety didn't know any better he'd say Roman looked downright impressed by that one. 

"I never run out of nicknames... Buzz Frightyear! Aha! That's how it's done!"

Anxiety scoffed, deciding to let him have his win. "Whatever. I don't have your stupid stick; Patton borrowed it and he's making breakfast. So go bother him for a while."

"Fine." He paused for a moment as though he wanted to add something, but decided against it as he bid Anxiety adieu. 

Anxiety sighed with relief, beyond glad Roman didn't see his wings. If that passionate, prolific prince knew what Anxiety's wings looked like, he'd never hear the end of it. 

Entering the kitchen, he was immediately greeted by the smell of pancakes cooking, bacon sizzling, and eggs frying. Roman was sitting at the dining room table with his selfie stick and Patton was scrambling some eggs. He saw Anxiety pop in and gave a toothy smile. "Hey there, kiddo! I'm making eggs that are scrambled and over easy 'cause I didn't know what you preferred."

"I actually prefer the souls of the damned topped with sour cream, but scrambled eggs work just fine." Anxiety couldn't help but grin at himself. 

Roman scoffed. "Is there any conversation that you have the ability to keep non-sarcastic?"

"If there is, I want no part in it. Sounds real dull."

"The only thing that's dull is your-"

Patton cut into the conversation before it got too ugly. "Now c'mon, kiddos! Let's leave the fighting to professional wrestlers, alright?" He gave a small chuckle, hoping to have settled the argument. He did not. 

"Wrestling is fake, just like Princey's personality."

Roman practically shrieked. "How dare you speak that way to royalty?!"

"What exactly are you even the prince of? Half-baked insults that a month old chimp could've come up with?"

Before Roman could reply, Patton jumped in again with another nervous chuckle. "Hey, now! That, uh... that's not nice. K-kiddo. Let's all just play the quiet game until breakfast is ready, okay?"

"Fine, but I'm definitely gonna win," Roman mumbled. 

"You already lost," Anxiety retorted with a grin. 

"Starting _now_!" Patton exclaimed, still keeping up his smile. Anxiety couldn't fathom his ability to remain so calm amidst the stress he and Roman were causing. Technically, Roman started it, but he knew better than to point fingers and push buttons now. 

He took a seat at the dining table across from Roman, who glared at him silently. Anxiety wanted to stare back but, shockingly, too much eye contact made him anxious. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a smug grin form on Roman's face, probably taking Anxiety's lack of eye contact as a win. 

"Good morning, Patton, Roman, and Anxiety," Logan greeted as he entered the dining room, catching both Roman and Anxiety off guard as they slightly jumped upon hearing his voice. His solid grey wings — which he had once said were the wings of an African grey parrot — remained folded against his back. What Anxiety wouldn't give for a set of grey wings to better match his aesthetic. 

"Mornin', Logan!" Patton replied cheerfully, his smile growing even wider. Anxiety didn't even think it was possible for Patton to smile even more than he already was. "How'd ya sleep, kiddo?"

"My rest was adequate," Logan replied, sitting at the table next to Roman. "However, I did 'sleep in', having slept for eight hours and seven minutes as opposed to the optimal solid eight hours."

Anxiety scoffed. "Wow, you're really living life on the edge these days, huh?"

"AHA!" Roman suddenly shouted, making Logan visibly annoyed. "I told you I would win!"

"I'm sorry, I may not have sufficient context for this seemingly random outburst of yours, Roman. Would you care to elaborate on what it is you won?"

"We were playing the silent game and Anxiety lost! Which I totally knew was gonna happen! In your face, Edgar Allen... Slow!"

Anxiety fought the urge to laugh at just how enthusiastic Roman was about winning such a stupid game. "First off... wow. Second, I lost by giving a sarcastic comment, so I'd say it was worth it."

"YOUR MOM WAS WORTH IT!"

Anxiety was surprised to hear a "your mom" joke from Roman. "Hey, Roman, could you direct me to the bar? Oh, wait, never mind; you set it so low I almost didn't see it." Anxiety found himself even more surprised by the fact that _Logan_ of all people appeared amused by that one. 

"See, this is why we started playing the quiet game, kiddos!" Patton bubbled, still sounding as positive as ever. "But it doesn't matter, because breakfast is ready!" 

Anxiety got up and grabbed two pancakes, three bacon strips, and some scrambled eggs. He wasn't sure if he would be able to eat it all but he found himself wanting to try for Patton's sake. If it was anyone else, he couldn't care less, but Patton was the only one who had been making an effort to show him love since the very beginning. He wanted to show that he appreciated it without actually saying it. Expressing his feelings? Gross. 

He sat back down with his plate, noticing Roman staring him down again. It made him extremely uncomfortable and he was about to say something sarcastic but Roman spoke up before he had the chance. "You're never at breakfast. _Ever_."

" _Brilliant_ observation, Albert Ein-stink." He couldn't resist the urge to say at least one thing in a sarcastic tone. 

Roman rolled his eyes but continued in spite of Anxiety's remark. "So why are you suddenly... up and at 'em, atom ant?" 

"Patton actually helped wake me up so I could, like, get all three meals a day or some shit, I dunno."

Patton suddenly spoke up. "Language!"

"English."

"Really?" Roman asked skeptically. "You, mister doom and gloom hiding in your tomb let someone wake you up before noon?" He suddenly became amused. "Ha, I didn't even mean for that last part to rhyme, I'm just that good!" 

Anxiety rolled his eyes, but before he could reply, Patton spoke up again. "Yes, indeedy! We talked a bit last night and he agreed to let me help him get up in the mornings! After all, isn't breakfast the most important meal of the day?"

Logan decided to jump into the conversation. "As a matter of fact, there has been copious amounts of research done trying to determine if that is the case, or if breakfast is actually detrimental to your health. For instance, during one study—"

"Logan, please," Anxiety interrupted. "It is way too early for you to be quoting articles and shit."

"Language!" Patton exclaimed. 

"Still English."

"It is never too early to learn something new, Anxiety," Logan replied, monotonously as ever. 

"Speaking of learning new things, Logan," Roman suddenly blurted. "Have you ever wondered what Anxiety's real name is?"

"Oh, I know I have!" Patton proclaimed. He glanced over at Anxiety and noticed his sudden unease. "Uh, but we shouldn't make him tell us something when he doesn't want to!"

"Thank you, Patton." Anxiety sighed heavily. Finally, someone gets the idea. 

"I agree," Logan concurred. "If Anxiety is uncomfortable telling us his true identity, it is best not to pressure him into giving us that information. If he ever feels ready to tell us, he will. Won't you, Anxiety?"

"Yeah, but I'm never gonna actually tell you. Nothing any of you say or do will make me. Are we clear on that?"

"Sure thing, kiddo."

"Affirmative."

Roman remained silent for a moment until Patton gave him a look. "Fine, I guess."

"Thank you."

There was another short pause before Roman spoke again. "But I _have_ to know!"

Anxiety sighed loudly. "Roman—"

"My curiosity is burning my soul!"

"Your soul is incapable of catching fire, Roman, it is an abstract concept and is entirely spiritual," Logan replied. 

"It's eating me alive!"

"Curiosity does not have the capability to consume sustenance, much less a human being."

"I'm dying!"

"'We are all dying; act accordingly.'"

Anxiety smirked. "Nice _Godfather_ reference." 

Roman sighed dramatically. "Come on, Anxiety, surely your name isn't as embarrassing as you're making it out to be!"

"Roman, stop putting pressure on him!" Patton exclaimed. 

"I'm not putting pressure on him! I'm simply... encouraging him! Uh... supporting him!"

Logan added his input. "Due to Anxiety's nature, I do not believe 'putting him on the spot', as it were, is the correct method of seeking information from him."

"Can you just stop talking about me like I'm not in the room?" Anxiety asked, visibly irritated. "This is... making me really... uncomfortable."

"Oh, we're sorry, Anxiety!" Patton took on a gentler tone. He looked to Roman. "Say you're sorry."

Roman sighed softly. "Sorry," he mumbled in a monotone voice, clearly not meaning it. 

There was a long, agonising silence until Anxiety broke it. "And you wonder why I sleep in."

"Hey, you started it!"

Anxiety slammed his fork down on the table, covering his face with his hands as he tried to keep from screaming in Roman's face. He took a deep breath and got up from his chair. "Breakfast has been great, really it has, but I have some work to get done so I'll just head on out." He didn't give the others a chance to speak before sinking out back to his room. 

~

Anxiety couldn't take it anymore. He wanted out. As he lay on his stomach, sulking in his bed, his mind came up with one too many anxious thoughts. 

_You overdo it. You make everyone around you miserable and for what? What's the point of it all? What's Thomas supposed to learn from your excessive existence? Nothing. You're worthless and pointless. Nothing you do matters anyway. You may want to protect him, to protect them all, but in the end, it won't last. Thomas won't last. None of them will. Time will go on, carry on, all without him. Just you wait and see. In a hundred years, a thousand years, a million, will anyone even remember him? Will anyone remember you?_

Anxiety took a deep breath, trying to get his brain under control. He didn't want to give Thomas an anxiety attack right now with all these stupid, existential thoughts. It wasn't long before he heard Patton enter his room, presumably to check on him. Anxiety couldn't help but worry; if Patton spends too long in here, he'll become corrupted. 

"Hey, kiddo," the paternal side began softly. "I brought you your breakfast. You... you good?"

"Not really," Anxiety muttered into his sheets. 

There was a minute pause before Patton continued. "I know Roman can be... a bit eccentric and... clumsy with his words, but he does mean well."

"You don't have to lie to me, Pat. I know he doesn't like me."

"That's not true, Anxiety! Why would you think that?"

Anxiety finally sat up to face him. "You are joking, right?" 

"Well, maybe he does say things that sound kinda mean, but... he really does like you, kiddo. He just gets... frustrated."

"Yeah, frustrated by me just entering the room."

Patton gave a look of sympathy. "You know that's not what I meant."

"You may not have meant it, but it's true." He laid back down in the same position as before, hoping Patton would just leave him alone. 

"Listen, I'll get Roman to come in here and apologise—"

"No. I don't want him in here. I don't want anyone in here. I just wanna be alone." He didn't like being harsh with Patton. It made his chest hurt in a way he didn't fully understand. 

There was a pause and Anxiety was sure Patton was trying to fight tears, which made a pit form in his stomach. "O-Okay. I... I'll just... leave this here and... be on my way. Okay, kiddo?" Anxiety didn't respond to that, finding it easier to just stay silent. 

Patton set the plate down on Anxiety's bedside table and left without another word. The guilt covered Anxiety like a wet blanket. He knew this was for the best; maybe Patton would stop trying to be his friend so he wouldn't get hurt. All Anxiety does is hurt people. He didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo what?? Big long second chapter whazzup. Hope y'all enjoyed this one!! I really enjoyed writing it!! I thought Logan would be hella difficult to write but it's surprisingly fun writing his dialogue. And, yes, all the sides' wings are the wings of real birds. Logan's is the African grey like he said, Patton's is the sandhill crane, and Roman's is the nightingale. They all suit the sides in different ways, so maybe y'all could theorise what Virgil's wings are uwu


	3. Black Bird, Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suicidal thoughts and an anxiety attack and just general self esteem issues in this one! Stay safe kiddos! 🖤 (Oh and also I changed Roman's wings in case you needed to be brought up to speed. While I do love the thought of him having the wings of a scarlet macaw, i felt the nightingale's wings made more sense for other reasons so yeah anyway enjoy this chapter!)

It was when the panic attack kicked in that Anxiety knew it was time to duck out. 

He left his room and hid in the subconscious, knowing that no one would find him there. He cut himself out of Thomas's life completely, making sure he couldn't feel any of Anxiety's effects. This is for the best. Thomas is better off this way. No more nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him everything he was doing was wrong or that something was going to happen even if it wasn't. 

He curled into a ball on the floor, hyperventilating as tears poured from his eyes like rivers. He told himself over and over, this is for the best. This is what Thomas needs. He can finally be happy now. 

_Why are you such a baby?_ His thoughts nagged him as he tried to get his breathing under control. _All you do is cry and make Thomas feel worse. He's so lucky to be rid of you. You're so pathetic. Maybe seclusion isn't enough; maybe you're better off dead. Or are you too selfish to actually go through with that? Selfish, whiny little baby._

In for four. Hold for seven. Out for eight. Anxiety did his best to quell the feelings within him so that he could think properly. He repeated the breathing exercise for what felt like hours, returning his thoughts to normal.

He sat up, feeling a little dizzy and he had a slight headache, but otherwise okay. He looked back on his panicked thoughts. Could he even commit... to what they told him to do? 

_I could always find a way._

In that moment, he could feel the others trying to summon him into Thomas's living room. Why would they want to see him? They never want to see him. Whenever he shows up, they all act like the grim reaper appeared on their doorstep. 

No, he wouldn't subject himself to the scornful eyes and the bitter dejection. He had grown tired of it all. They're better off without him, especially Thomas. Yet, for some reason, they all insisted on trying to summon him. Why?

"Leave me alone," he muttered to himself, hoping they would somehow get the message. "It's for your own good. I will _not_ ruin Thomas's life any more than I already have."

It wasn't long before he could feel them all enter his room, including Thomas. What the hell are they doing there? Do they not realise what staying in there for too long would do to them? He sighed heavily, not wanting to return but knowing he would have to. Idiots. 

He appeared in his room, immediately asking about their presence. The first thing he noticed was that the room had changed drastically to mimic the living room because that's where Thomas was. The second thing he noticed was all their screaming upon his arrival. 

_Great. They're_ so _happy to see me,_ he thought pessimistically. _This is exactly why I left, do I really need to go through this one last time?_

 _Yes,_ his thoughts came back to haunt him. _You need to suffer because it's what you deserve. Get one last look before ending it all so that you can remind yourself once and for all why you're leaving. No more you, no more pain. It's so simple. So say goodbye._

But what he got was so much more than a reminder of why he should leave. It was... reasons he should stay. He never expected to see any of them practically beg him to stay. As nice as it felt, it was bittersweet; he knew he couldn't and he knew they would be over him in less than a week. Hell, less than a day. 

However, there was something about the way they talked, the reasons _why_ they wanted him to stay. Anxiety couldn't quite place it, but... something told him they weren't lying. Is it possible that they really did want him to stay? 

Then Roman just had to seal the deal. 

"Anxiety, you're... what pushes Thomas to rehearse and rehearse before performances. You're that nervousness that he feels right before going on stage, but just as he does so... you ease up. And you let his excitement and passion for performance take over. I think that's as good a sign as any that... you're willing to work as a team. And that you make us... better." 

Anxiety was suddenly overwhelmed with love, something he'd never felt before. He knew this was love because it was a good feeling. Maybe he deserved to feel it, maybe he didn't, but now all he could think about was how much he enjoyed it. To be loved, to feel loved. It was the best feeling in the world. 

Of course, it didn't take long for things to go south. Everyone was being corrupted, as he had predicted. Anxiety knew he had to get them out of there. He walked Thomas through the very same breathing exercise he used earlier. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. Soon enough, they were all back in Thomas's living room. 

He never thought he would actually want to tell them his name. Especially considering the fact that just the day before, he swore up and down that he would never do that. Of course, that was before... well, all of this. 

_You can't tell them,_ his dark thoughts scolded. _You really think they'll still accept you? As if they accept you at all. They don't really care about you. You know they don't. You've always known that they don't._

For the first time in his life, Virgil actually fought back. _No. They_ do _care. I've just been too blind to see it. Too caught up in my own head to realise how much I... actually mean to them. It feels weird and foreign to me, but it's the truth. And I think I'm finally ready to accept it._

Hearing them all call him Anxiety made him realise just how much he wanted to open up. "Wait!" he called, his heart pounding in his chest. He built up the nerve, the others encouraging him, and he finally said it. "MynameisVirgil! Ugh, it's like a bandaid, you gotta rip it off!" Virgil nervously glanced around the room, his thoughts racing at a million miles an hour. 

_oh god they're all staring at me why are they staring at me do they hate it they probably hate it oh my god did roman just laugh he hates it doesn't he roman hates it patton hates it logan hates it thomas hates it everyone hates it what is patton talking about he hates it doesn't he they all hate it everyone hates it everyone hates me i blew it i blew it i blew it—_

"Well I think it is an _awesome_ name!" Thomas's voice cut through Virgil's thoughts like a hot knife. 

"It's not what I anticipated, but I do like it," Logan added. 

"It's different... but I like that it's different!" Patton beamed. 

"It was... unexpected," Roman began. "But it took a lot to trust us with that information... Virgil."

Virgil didn't know how to process any of what was happening. The idea of any of them — perhaps aside from Patton — being nice to him was incomprehensible. He couldn't wrap his head around it, but he certainly enjoyed it. And it was nice to put his darker thoughts to rest for the time being. 

"Does this mean you'll show us your wings next?" Roman, of course, had to go and ruin the moment. 

"Wings, what do you mean wings?" Thomas asked. 

"Oh, jeez, here we go," Virgil muttered. 

"Each of us has a unique pair of wings that represent our core function," Logan explained. "The reason for this is unbeknownst to us but we do have wings. Similar to that of an avian."

"Unless Virgil has bat wings!" Roman exclaimed excitedly. 

Virgil scoffed. "Trust me, if I had bat wings, you guys would be seeing them constantly. They're just as feathery as all of yours." 

"Wait, why didn't I know you had wings?" Thomas seemed absolutely baffled that he was unaware of this information. 

Logan adjusted his glasses. "We didn't feel it was entirely necessary for you to know. Besides, it would make videos much more complicated than necessary if we had them out at all times."

"I had to fight him tooth and nail on that one," Roman added with a light chuckle. "I wanted to spread my wings as far as they would go, but Specs over here said 'the viewers wouldn't get it.' I finally let him win when I realised everyone would be too captivated by my radiant beauty to focus on the video. Although, I am surprised that's not already a problem, just with my face alone."

Wow. "I'm not even gonna dignify that with a sarcastic remark."

"Thomas," Logan continued. "If you would like, we can show you now."

"Um, heck yeah I would like that! If you're all comfortable with i—"

"FINALLY!" Roman shouted dramatically as he spread his wings. "I've dreamed of this day!"

Logan sighed as he revealed his own wings. "One would think I would be used to his theatricality by now but every day he manages to surprise me with how-" he flipped through flash cards. "-'extra' he can be."

"Thomas, look!" Patton shouted, fluttering his wings. "I have wings, too!"

Thomas was blown away. "Those are so freaking cool! I want wings now!"

Virgil scoffed. "No, you really don't. It's way too much upkeep." 

"But it's so worth it to be as handsome and awesome as I am," Roman spoke dreamily. 

"It's true that there is, as well as with anything in life, a certain level of maintenance you must commit to to ensure they stay healthy. However, I find great enjoyment in trying to figure out the purpose or meaning behind them. It's all quite fascinating, really."

"They can be pretty fun, too! And they're so soft!" Patton wrapped his wings around himself like he was giving himself a hug. Virgil couldn't help but grin at the sight. 

"Yeah, well, you're all just lucky that you have wings you actually... _enjoy_ seeing every day," Virgil remarked. "Guess I drew the short straw on that one."

"But no one drew straws," Logan pointed out. 

"Figure of speech, Logan, figure of speech." 

"What don't you like about your wings, Virgil?" Thomas asked. 

"They're not my style at all. The only way they would look more... out of place on me is if they were freaking _butterfly_ wings, for God’s sakes.” 

Roman gasped dramatically. “Now I want butterfly wings!”

"So, what exactly do you all know about your wings?" Thomas asked, clearly intrigued by this concept.

Logan adjusted his necktie. "Well, for starters, I know that they all come from specific species of birds. For instance, mine are modelled after the African grey parrot — or, more specifically, the Congo grey parrot — while Roman's are reminiscent of the common nightingale, and Patton's were the most difficult to confirm but they are clearly the wings of the sandhill crane. At first it wasn't obvious to me why our wings were chosen as such but after conducting much research on these three birds it became clear to me. The African grey parrot is known for its intelligence, the nightingale is known for its beautiful voice, and, while less obvious than the other two, the male sandhill cranes are one of the best paternal figures in the avian world. So it is obvious to me that our wings are derived from our functions as facets of your personality. I'm actually in the process of deducing what Virgil's wings might turn out to be, until he reveals them himself — if he chooses to do so."

Thomas took a brief moment to absorb all of that information. "Woah. That's so cool!"

"Honestly," Roman began. "I was kinda bummed that I have brown, boring wings like these but when Logan told me they were _nightingale_ wings... I mean... 'Sing Sweet Nightingale' anyone? A flippin' _Disney_ song? It's so not a coincidence, I mean... _Disney_! What are the odds of that, right?" 

Logan nodded. "Indeed. Our wings do suit us for one reason or another, and I am quite looking forward to knowing what Virgil's wings look like."

Virgil only smirked. "Well, you're gonna be disappointed by how stupid they are, just a heads up."

"Virgil, every part of you is as beautiful as can be!" Patton beamed at him. "I can guarantee your wings are no different!"

"That's right, padre!" Roman agreed. "You may be the storm-cloud hanging above us, but a storm-cloud always brings a magnificent rainbow." 

Virgil was surprised to hear Roman say something so eloquent about him. "W-Wow... thanks, Ro. I... definitely didn't expect to hear you say that." 

"But of course! I know I have treated you unfairly in the past, but I... want to make amends. You're as important as anyone of us. Even, well, me."

Virgil couldn't fight the smile forming on his face no matter how hard he tried. Looking around this room, he could have sworn he felt tears in his eyes. These guys really do mean the absolute world to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super emotional man it’s been like two DAYS and we’ve hit over 100 hits already???? Wtf ilyasm???? That means so much to me thank you so so much that’s so crazy y’all rule!!! 100 hugs for all 100 of those hits!! 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤
> 
> also what the heckin fuck two updates in one day who am I?? I'm hoping to be this productive tomorrow (although it's currently 1 A.M. so it's technically already tomorrow oOPS). Anyway hope y'all liked this chapter! If I haven't updated in a while feel free to kick my ass in the comments section lol k thanx love ya bye


	4. Bird’s Eye View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy been a while lmao sorry for the hiatus I've just been a mess :P I've been jumping back and forth from project to project and aaaaaaaa i hate myself lmao
> 
> The only warnings for this chapter are some self-deprecating thoughts and like low self-esteem so be cautious about that one loves! Anyway, it's 2:30 A.M. and I'm tired lol goodnight and enjoy!! 🖤

Some time had passed since Virgil revealed his name to the others. Months, actually. Thomas even decided to change up his look with a new hair colour, prompting the sides to update their own looks. And no matter how much Roman hoped that a new look would somehow translate to Virgil showing everyone his wings, it did not come to pass. 

Virgil stood before his bathroom mirror, his wings out and his glare threatening. If anything, his new look made him hate these wings even more. They didn't go together in the slightest. He just looked stupid, he knew he did. 

_Everything you do makes you look stupid,_ his thoughts berated him. _It doesn't matter what you wear or how you act, you're just a stupid, whiny baby. It's impressive how pathetic you are, really. You deserve a fucking medal._

He needed to stop this. He couldn't keep listening to the dark voice in his head. It wouldn't do him any good to indulge in those dark thoughts, no matter how convincing they may be. 

Virgil took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He just needed to unwind. He put his jacket back on, hiding his wings once more, and laid down on his bed. He slipped his headphones over his ears and listened to some Evanescence. That always helped him get through the day. 

_Perfect by nature_  
_Icons of self-indulgence_  
_Just what we all need_  
_More lies about a world that_  
_Never was and never will be_

He stared up at his ceiling as the lyrics filled his brain and washed out the negativity. Or most of it, at least. He wasn't sure what it was about this band that helped put his mind at ease, but whatever it was worked and that's all he cared about.

After zoning out to a few songs Virgil decided to be slightly more productive and draw. As always, he decided to draw his dragon. He still had no official name for the character but decided to call them Nameless until he thought of something better.

As he sketched, still listening to his music and unable to resist singing along under his breath, he noticed something appear out of the corner of his eye. Or more accurately, someone. 

He ripped his headphones off and slammed his notebook shut. "What do you want, Deceit?" 

Deceit gave a sinister smile, his wings spread out. They were a dark grey colour with a patch of white near the centre. Virgil didn't think he had ever even seen Deceit's wings before. 

"Am I not allowed to visit my favourite little pet?" he asked. 

"No, not really. And don't call me that." 

"Oh, but Virgil, I _definitely_ don’t miss you at all. _None_ of us do." 

Virgil felt sick at the mere thought of the others. "If you really miss me that much, then you shouldn’t have kicked me out. Besides, I don't care what you or any of _them_ have to say."

Deceit rolled his eyes. "Oh, what, because the light sides are so much better than us? You know better than that." He spoke the last line through gritted teeth. "Doesn't every story deserve a good villain? I think you played that role exquisitely."

Is that supposed to be a lie? Virgil was unsure. Either way, he wasn't listening. "I'm not a villain, Deceit. The light sides are my family now — _Thomas_ is my family — so why don't you go slither back into that miserable little hole you came from?"

"You may think they're your family... but that's where you're wrong."

"No, _you're_ the one who's wrong; they _are_ my family. They...." He paused, finding it difficult to say that sentence. 

"They what, Virgil? They _love you_?" Deceit asked in a mocking tone. "Do you really believe that? Have you forgotten how they've treated you?"

Virgil hated it when Deceit made a good point. No, he wouldn't let Deceit get in his head. "They treated me like the bad guy because I _acted_ like the bad guy. I thought it was the only way I could get Thomas to listen to me but I was wrong. They... they _do_ care about me. They do." Virgil felt like he was trying to convince himself of this more than he was trying to convince Deceit. "They certainly care more than _you_ do."

"Well, _that’s_ not hurtful," Deceit spat back. "Do you really think I don't care just because I'm the embodiment of lying?"

He scoffed. "You? Caring? Don't make me laugh."

"You underestimate me, Virgil. Then again, I suppose I'm only capable of deception, after all."

"I wouldn’t say that; you're also capable of ruining my life. Now get out."

Deceit sighed impatiently. "Fine. But I _won't_ be back soon." He sunk out, finally leaving Virgil in peace.

Virgil flipped his notebook back open to the page he left off on, putting his headphones back over his ears. Before finishing the drawing he was on, he decided to do a quick sketch of Deceit's wings. As much as he hated Deceit, his wings made for a good muse. Virgil much preferred drawing wings over having them. 

He completed a semi-decent sketch of the wings, feeling like he spent far too much time on it. Before he could get back to drawing his dragon, he noticed someone show up in his room again. He sighed as he took his headphones off.

"I told you, I don't—" He cut himself off when he realised it was Patton rather than Deceit, and he was dressed in his cat onesie for some reason, his wings still visible. Virgil quickly closed his notebook. "Oh, Pat, hey. What's up?"

"Well, me, Roman, and Logan are all watching movies in the Imagination and we were wondering if you wanted to join us!" That explains the cat onesie, Virgil supposed. 

He grinned slightly, happy to have been invited. He knew they had movie nights every now and then and they had never invited him before — except Virgil knew it was a pity invite, nothing more.

"Let me guess; Disney movies?"

"Yeppers! How about it?"

Virgil was not surprised by their collection of choice. "Sure, why not?"

They both went to the Imagination — which was essentially Roman's own personal "playground" — where it had been arranged to look like a field at night. In this field stood a large tree with a tapestry of blankets suspended from it to look like a cosy tent. Inside and all around this blanket tent were twinkling fairy lights that brightened it all up. How did the lights even work? They're outside. 

"Looks pretty cool, right?" Patton beamed. "I helped Roman set it all up!" 

Virgil scoffed. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

They went inside the blanket tent where Logan and Roman were waiting for them. There were even more blankets on the grass as well as several pillows, bean bag chairs, and stuffed animals. A TV was attached to the tree where an opening was left which made zero sense to Virgil. He decided to stop questioning it; this _is_ the Imagination, after all. Patton sat on a bean bag chair next to Logan while Virgil sat on the ground closer to the back. 

"Salutations, Virgil," Logan greeted in his unicorn onesie — a piece of clothing Virgil forgot he ever even owned. "I'm glad you decided to join us."

"Wait, you don't have a onesie?" Roman asked almost dejectedly, dressed in a lion onesie. "You _gotta_ have a onesie for movie night!"

Virgil scoffed. "Sorry, didn't realise there was a dress code."

"You don't have to wear a onesie, Virge!" Patton reassured. "Not unless you want to!"

He would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted. But would he accidentally reveal his wings if he changed into a onesie? All their wings were visible. Perhaps he could keep his wings folded under the onesie. He suddenly had an idea but wasn't sure if it would work. "Well... does it have to be anything... specific?"

"Whatever makes you most comfortable!" Roman replied with a smile. "Which, I mean, how can you _not_ be comfortable in these things? They're just so darn cosy!"

Virgil smirked at that, concentrating on the onesie he'd thought of. He changed into it in a snap, hoping it looked okay. It was a Toothless the dragon onesie from _How to Train Your Dragon_ , with "pockets" for Virgil's wings that looked like Toothless's wings. He wanted to stretch out his wings in said pockets as they were already getting cramped but decided to wait; he didn't feel like explaining the feature. 

"How's it look?" he asked, hoping they liked it. 

"Awww!" Patton squealed. "It's so cute and cool!"

"Toothless the dragon," Logan observed. "Commendable choice."

"So impressive," Roman marvelled. "Somehow you managed to make a _onesie_ look emo." 

"Wow, okay," Virgil grumbled as he crossed his arms. 

"Hey, no, I love it! It's so... you!"

Virgil couldn't tell if that was a compliment at this point but decided to take it. "Thanks, I guess. So what movie are we starting with?"

"We were just discussing that very topic," Logan replied. "I suggested we start with _Big Hero 6_ but Roman seems to disagree with my choice." 

"We watch that one every time we have a Disney night!" Roman complained. "And I do mean _every single time_! Ever since that movie came out! And I love _Big Hero 6_ , I really do, but let's mix it up a little bit!" 

Logan sighed but finally conceded. "Fine. Then what do you suggest, Roman?"

" _The Lion King_! It's a classic, after all! Plus I'm dressed for it and everything!" He gestured to his lion onesie with a smile. 

"Ooh, what about _Tangled_!" Patton suggested. "I've had 'When Will My Life Begin' stuck in my head all day!" 

"Is that why Thomas won't stop humming it?" Roman thought aloud.

"What about you, Virgil?" Patton asked. "You have one you wanna watch?"

Virgil blushed behind his foundation, clenching his fists and biting his lip. He had a suggestion, a movie he'd been wanting to rewatch but never did, but he knew the movie's theme and the tone was rather dark and they wouldn't want to watch it. "Uh... _Hunchback of Notre Dame_? I mean... unless you guys don't... want to, I mean, I get it. We can start with something more... lighthearted."

"I am actually quite fond of that movie," Logan stated. "I can appreciate the darker atmosphere and story-telling, although I do wish they would have removed those... _abysmal_ gargoyle characters from the movie altogether."

Virgil grinned. "Yeah, I second that one."

"Aw, but I like the gargoyles!" Patton commented. 

"Since this is Virgil's first time at one of our movie nights, I think he should get first pick!" Roman declared, surprising Virgil a small bit. "So Hunchback of Notre Dame it is!" 

"Really?" Virgil asked cautiously. "You... don't mind?"

"Hey, a Disney movie's a Disney movie!"

"Redundant, but not inaccurate," Logan agreed. 

"Plus the songs are super neat-o!" Patton added. 

"Even 'Hellfire'? Which is literally a song about Frollo wanting to have sex with Esmeralda, by the way." There was a long pause as they all exchanged awkward glances. "Just sayin'."

"I... don't know if that's true," Roman sputtered. 

Virgil scoffed. "Well, now we have to watch it just so I can prove my point." 

They began watching the movie, Patton crying at the beginning when Quasimodo's mother died. While the other three were watching the movie, Virgil decided to stretch his wings out in the "pockets" he had formed. They didn’t fit quite as well as he would have liked but they were comfortable regardless. At this point, he questioned to himself why he felt the need to hide his wings from them at all. Sure he was embarrassed by them, but he doubted the others would mock their appearance at this point. 

_Of course, they will,_ his inner voice whispered. _Your wings look ridiculous on you, why_ wouldn't _they make fun of you?_

He sighed silently, glancing off to his left and spotting a stuffed animal that looked suspiciously like Zero from Nightmare Before Christmas. He made sure to be as silent as possible as he leaned over and grabbed it, hugging it to his chest. He'd never admit that he enjoyed stuffed animals but if any of the others noticed he was holding this one he would say it was because it was Nightmare Before Christmas themed. 

When the song "Out There" began playing, he could already feel his emotions kicking in. He didn't even know how that worked since emotions were more Patton's department. Nonetheless, this song usually made Virgil cry. Why did he have to suggest this movie? He didn't want to cry in front of the others, that would be too embarrassing. 

_Out there they'll revile you_  
_As a monster_  
_(I am a monster)_  
_Out there they will hate_  
_And scorn and jeer_  
_(Only a monster)_  
_Why invite their calumny_  
_And consternation_  
_Stay in here_  
_Be faithful to me_  
_(I'm faithful)_  
_Grateful to me_  
_(I'm grateful)_  
_Do as I say_  
_Obey_  
_And stay_  
_In here_

The part of this song that Frollo sang reminded Virgil of Deceit. Deceit often told Virgil that the light sides wouldn't accept him. He should have realised sooner it was another trick, but it was too easy for him to believe. 

As the song transitioned into Quasimodo's part, Roman began singing along with it, which didn't surprise Virgil in the slightest. He eventually couldn't resist the urge to join in. 

_Out there_  
_Strolling by the Seine_  
_Taste a morning out there_  
_Like ordinary men_  
_Who freely walk about there_

Virgil couldn't stop the single tear that rolled down his cheek. He hated himself for how this song made him feel but he couldn't help it.

_Just one day and then_  
_I swear I'll be content_  
_With my share_  
_Won't resent_  
_Won't despair_  
_Old and bent_  
_I won't care_  
_I'll have spent_  
_One day_  
_Out there_

As the song ended, he realised that the others had their eyes on him. He hid his tear-stained face behind the hood of his onesie, hugging the Zero plushie tighter. Why did he think singing along was a good idea? Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

"Virgil, it's okay to cry," Roman quavered. Virgil looked at him and saw he'd been crying too. "It's quite a powerful song."

"Even Logan's crying," Patton spoke past his tears. 

"Falsehood," Logan argued. 

"You're crying on the _inside_!" Patton blubbered. 

"You really need to chill."

Virgil chuckled at their banter, wiping the tears from his eyes and trying not to smudge his eyeshadow. He appreciated that they were trying to make him feel better but he still felt dumb for having such a strong reaction to a song.

"Y'know... Virgil, you can come up here with us if you, uh, want to," Roman murmured. "You don't have to, um... isolate yourself back there."

"Yeah, Virge, come join the party!" Patton said with a smile. 

"It is your decision, but we do enjoy your company," Logan added, much to Virgil's surprise. 

"Wait... you do?"

"Well, of course, kiddo!" Patton beamed. "Why else would we have invited you to movie night?"

He did have a point. "I... guess that's true. I just... kinda thought it was out of pity. I guess it's still hard for me to believe that you—" He cut himself off, looking away from them. 

_I guess it's still hard for me to believe that you actually do care about me._

There was a pause before Roman spoke. "Virgil, come here and hug me, you emo!"

Virgil laughed at that. "Ugh, you sap. I'll come over there, but I'm not hugging you."

"Then _I'll_ hug _you_!" 

He rolled his eyes. "Deal, I guess." He got up and sat in a beanbag chair next to Roman, who wrapped his arms around Virgil's torso, resting his head on his shoulder. Virgil froze in place, not sure what he was supposed to be feeling. It felt... good. _Roman_ felt good. Just as he began to relax into the embrace, Roman pulled away. 

"Say, what's going on with your onesie?"

Virgil was confused by the unprompted question. "What?"

"I mean, were the wings always—" He stopped mid-sentence, his eyes going from Virgil to the wings then back to Virgil. Virgil suddenly realised his wings weren't folded against his back like they usually were. 

"What about it?" he asked softly even though he knew the answer. 

"Yeah, the wings didn't stick out like that before," Patton noticed. 

"Did you... make _sleeves_ for your own wings?" Roman asked. 

Virgil bit his lips, hugging Zero closer to him. "Maybe," he muttered under his breath. "I just... needed to stretch a little bit." He noticed Roman was staring at the wings concealed in their pocket and became flustered. "What? Why are you... what are you looking at?"

He didn't look away as he answered. "Sorry. I just... well, this is the closest I've ever been to... actually _seeing_ your wings." His answer caused Virgil to blush and stare down at his hands as they held the stuffed toy in his lap. 

"Virgil," Logan began, causing him to look in his direction. "I hope you realise that whatever your wings look like, we would not ridicule you for them."

Virgil appreciated his words but in all his insecurity he found it hard to believe. "Really?" he murmured. 

"Of course not, kiddo!" Patton promised. "I know that your wings are just as beautiful as you are!" The sentiment made Virgil smile; Patton always seemed to find a way to lift his spirits. 

Roman put a hand on Virgil's shoulder. "I swear to you that no matter what, you are absolutely _gorgeous_. I mean, even if your wings are... several unflattering shades of colours mashed together, they'd still be beautiful because they're _yours_. Even if they’re... neon orange and mud brown and swampy green, I wouldn't care. They'd never look unflattering on you."

Virgil couldn't process how much Roman's words meant to him. "That... was _super_ cheesy and oddly romantic." 

Roman laughed at that response. "Well, you can't spell 'romance' without... well, me."

Wow, Virgil was actually tempted to show them his wings, huh?

 _No,_ his thoughts hissed. _Don't be a gullible idiot. They're lying to you. They don't realise how stupid your wings actually look on you._

_They probably don't even look that bad on me. I'm just insecure for no reason._

"Well... okay," he muttered. 

"'Okay'? What do you mean, 'okay'?" Roman asked. 

Virgil glanced between the three of them, not sure what exactly he was supposed to say. He opted not to say anything at all. He got up from the beanbag chair, sitting cross-legged in front of the three of them. Keeping his wings spread, he hesitantly switched back into his regular outfit, leaving out the hoodie. He finally showed them what he'd been so keen on keeping a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oopsies 🤪🤪🤪🤪 im so sorry
> 
> yes that was a cliffhanger after such a long hiatus dwi...
> 
> driving while intoxicated ;)
> 
> let's hope i don't take that long to update again 👀 even if i do i think the wait would be worth it cos im FINALLY satisfied with my idea for Virgil's wings and they are KICK ASS 👀👀👀


End file.
